


Wrong

by foxsea007



Series: Sweet Pea One Shot Collection [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: "It's better when it feels wrong." You had been fighting with Sweet Pea for what seems like forever. Having forgotten what the argument was even about, you find out Sweet Pea just enjoys picking fights with you for one reason only.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fun little smut with Sweet Pea x Reader. One of my first works in a very long time, and for sure my first writing with Sweet Pea or in Riverdale in general. Based on a Tumblr post that triggered as a writing prompt for me. Try to go easy on me! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale or the characters portrayed in the show, including Sweet Pea. I am not receiving any money from this. This was purely written as a fun, fan-made drabble. Also, I do not own any of the lyrics from “Wrong” by MAX ft Lil Uzi Vert
> 
> Link to the Tumblr post inspiration: https://suppblair.tumblr.com/post/175980972225/yn-well-fuck-me-if-im-wrong-but-sweet-pea

_“_ _She says_ _c_ _ome closer and don't lock the door_ _  
_ _She doesn't care who sees anymore_ _.”_

 

“Well, fuck me, if I’m wrong but-”

 

“You’re wrong.”

 

You opened your mouth to reply only to be completely caught off by his response once it registered in your head. You blinked a few times before placing your hands at your hips. You and Sweet Pea had been not quite dating, but… __hooking up__ , for quite some time now.  “But, Sweet Pea, I-”

 

“You’re ****WRONG****.”

 

“...Sweets,” You said, letting out a frustrated sigh. “You didn’t let me finish-”

 

He stared back at you, running his fingers through her dark hair as an attempt to move the stray strands out of his eyes, but to no avail. His lips slowly curled into a smirk, eyeing every inch of your body, especially taking his time studying your curves.

 

“Stop!” you whined, backing against the opposite wall of the trailer. You crossed your arms over your chest and quickly looked away from him in a feeble attempt to hide your embarrassment. “You can’t just do that! We’re in the middle of an argument!” you shouted at him.

 

“Y/N,” Sweet Pea said, leaning against the wall of his trailer. “You know I pick fights with you for a reason.”

 

You were instantly confused. “…Sweet, what?”

 

He took a step toward you, his eyes still roving over every feature he could possibly see. “You can probably guess why,” he replied, slyly.

 

You further backed yourself against the wall of the trailer, until there was nowhere else to escape. You felt his body nearly pressing itself against your body. Sweet Pea’s arms went up on either side of your head, blocking any hope for an exit you had.

 

“Look at me,” he commanded.

 

You squirmed under his gaze, knowing exactly how much he knew that tone of voice had an effect on you. The heat in your cheeks started to become unbearable. Blushing heavily, you slowly looked up and locked glances with his dark eyes. Quickly, you looked away.

 

“Sweets,” you managed to whisper out.

 

Sweet Pea leaned down to your ear. “I told you that you’re wrong,” he said, calmly. “You gave me an invitation.”

 

His lips instantly went for your neck, causing you to take in a sharp intake of air. You leaned your head off to the side as your mind began to become hazy. You had honestly forgotten at this point what the two of you were arguing about, but looking back, Sweet Pea was right… He loved egging you on to this point.

 

A small moan escaped your throat as you feel hear his hands move down the wall and suddenly feel them gripping at your waist. He quickly pulled you into his body, trying to eliminate any distance between the two of you. His hands moved to lift you up into his arms by your legs, using his arms to support your body as he moved. You let out a small squeak as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

 

“Mmm,” you hummed. “Sweets.”

 

He pulled away from your neck, smirking at the small reddened mark he had left. “I knew you’d see things my way, baby girl,” he said, his voice growing huskier. He slowly carried you to the back of the trailer and into his bedroom.

 

He gently tossed you onto the bed, making you squeal again. “Sweet Pea!” you pouted.

 

“Lay back,” he said, using that damn commanding voice again.

 

You immediately obey his direction and lay back on the bed but keep your eyes on his movements. He slowly removed his Serpent jacket, tossing it onto a nearby chair, before pulling off his flannel shirt and undershirt all together. Tossing the two articles of clothing onto the floor, Sweet Pea quickly climbs on top of you again. You begin running your hands over his toned chest muscles as his lips clash with your own. Moaning lightly, you part your lips for him allowing his tongue access inside of your mouth.

 

You feel his hands begin moving behind you and slipping underneath your top. You nearly giggle into the kiss as his touch felt so gentle, almost tickling your skin. Pulling away, you tilted your head to the side again to give him access to the skin on your neck. You felt his teeth gently bite on your skin before pulling away to remove your top.

 

Smirking, he locks eyes with you before his gaze moves down to your lips.

 

“That’s my favorite,” he said, licking his own lips.

 

You were confused. “What?”

 

“The way you bite your lip. Fuck,” he said, watching you chew on your lower lip in anticipation.

 

“You’re a god damn tease,” you whimpered out, growing frustrated by the minute. “Sweets-”

 

Sweet Pea looked over your body again. “Say the magic word,” he teased.

 

You blushed. “Sweets that’s not fair-”

 

“Say it or we stop. Right now,” he commanded.

 

You feel a wave of excitement wash over you again as you bite your lower lip harder. “O-okay,” you murmured. “…please daddy.”

 

Sweet tilted his head to the side. “What was that?” he asked, acting as if he hadn’t heard you. “Speak up baby girl.”

 

You hated this cat and mouse game, but fuck, the excitement alone was hitting you at your core.

 

“Y/N,” Sweet Pea said. “Speak up. I want to hear you say it.”

 

“...please daddy!”

 

Sweet Pea’s lips curled into his signature grin before his lips dived into your neck, biting the skin. You let out another breathy moan, bringing your hand to run through his shaggy, dark hair. You feel his lips start to move south, stopping above your still concealed breasts. His hands reached around to your back, unhooking your bra, in one, swift movement and tossed it on the floor.

 

You whined, wanting his touch more and more as you feel the excitement between your thighs beginning to ache. “Sweets,” you whimpered again. “Touch me please!”

 

He slowly bit at your breast, bringing his other hand to start massaging the other. You let out another whimper of pleasure. His mouth moved further south, making a trail along your stomach and to your navel. You shivered at the sensation, knowing what was about to happen. His eyes meet yours with his lips curling into a smug, little grin as he unzipped your jeans. Making quick work of your jeans, Sweet Pea tossed the article of clothing onto the floor. He licked his lips as he hooked his thumbs around the elastic of your black underwear. Slowly, he slid your underwear off of you before glancing over your nude figure and taking in every detail.

 

You blushed lightly. “Swe-” you couldn’t finish your thought, feeling his tongue lap across your clit Squirming, you let out a loud moan, begging for him to continue. His eyes darted up at you, a sly glint flashing over them. “Oh god,” you whimpered out, shivering at the sensation again.

 

He pulled away, making you instantly whine.

 

“Sweet Pea!”

 

“Say it.”

 

You blushed again, looking away from him. “You always have to be like this!”

 

“Say it,” he said, his voice getting gruff with his own sexual frustrations. “Or I’ll choke you with my dick… and no orgasm for you.”

 

You gave him a frustrated look. “I’ll just do it myself!”

 

Sweet Pear smirked and leaned over you as he undid his jeans and pushing them down, off of his hips. “Oh really?” he asked, now pushing his boxers down as well. “How do you plan on doing that?”

 

You were confused again. “…with my fingers? I thought that was obvious?”

 

You heard Sweet Pea let out a small chuckle.

 

“Sweets,” you asked again. “What are you laugh-”

 

He suddenly towered over you again. Swallowing hard, you felt him grab your wrists, pinning them above your head. “Try to touch anything now,” he whispered, flashing that smug grin of his again. You shivered at the calmness in his voice.

 

“You cannot possibly hold my arms up there forever,” you argued.

 

He continued to hold down your wrists with one hand as he brought the other up to wag a finger at you. “You’re being awfully mouthy today,” he said with an almost fake sigh of disappointment. He reached over to his nightstand, fumbling around in a couple drawers. He pulled out a small bundle of rope.

 

Blinking, you were confused. Was that the same rope he stole from a hardware store when you were together the other day? The one he made a super sexual innuendo with- ** **oh no****.

 

“Sweet Pea! You are not about to tie me up with ROPE!”

 

Seemingly ignoring you, Sweet Pea began gently binding your wrists together with a knot, despite your protests. He then moved your wrists to the backboard and attaching your wrists to it. “There. Perfect,” he said. “Now try to argue with me.”

 

“I swear to GOD you are such an ASSHOLE!” you hissed at him, pulling on the restraints.

 

“Give it a chance. You’ll like it,” he said. “Besides. You know we don’t use the word no here.”

 

Your face flushed red at the mention of how you both occasionally had a safety word system due to how rough Sweet Pea could become in the bedroom. Especially when you would get mouthy, like today, oh god.

 

You shivered instantly as you felt him rub his tip against your opening.

 

“Look how wet you already are,” he commented. “Say it baby girl.”

 

Tugging on the ties again, you look away from his mischievousness eyes. “No.”

 

“Say it,” Sweet Pea countered, rubbing his tip a bit more vigorously against you.

 

You gasped, feeling heat increasing between your thighs. Damn him. You managed to whisper something out, looking away from him.

 

“...what was that?”

 

“...fuck me, daddy.”

 

Sweet Pea’s lips curled into a smirk as he slowly inserted the tip. You squirmed, letting out sounds of protest that you wanted him to go further.

 

“Say it louder.”

 

You let out a pathetic whine. “Fuck me, daddy!”

 

Instantly, you feel him insert his length with one fast thrust. Tugging on your wrists, you let out a loud moan as you felt him move one leg around his waist and another to rest against his shoulder. Fuck, was he right, with every thrust the sensation you were unable to touch him in return only made your senses heightened.

 

“Fuck, Y/N,” he groaned. “You’re so fucking tight.”

 

“Harder, daddy!”

 

Sweet Pea smirked and happily obliged, beginning to pound inside of you harder and harder. You felt him drop your leg from his shoulder and you quickly moved to wrap it around his waist, allowing him deeper access. He let out a low growl of pleasure with each increase of pace. His hands gripped at your waist, digging into your skin to where you were sure you would have bruises there the next day.

 

Your head began thrashing about on the pillow as he began hitting the right spot. “More!” you cried out, your body shaking. “God Sweet Pea! More!”

 

Sweet Pea let out another hiss of a moan as you both could feel your walls beginning to tighten up around his length. “C’mon, baby girl,” he moaned out to you. “Cum on my cock.”

 

You began to feel a high starting to build with each movement as your cries for him became louder. The heat between your legs was almost becoming unbearable now. “Oh my god!” you screamed out.

 

Sweet Pea flashed a smirk as he watched your ever-changing facial expressions. “That’s it, baby,” He said, grunting. “Cum on my cock.”

 

You let out a satisfied cry of pleasure as the high washed over your body. You could still feel Sweet Pea’s length inside of you, twitching against your walls. The heat between your thighs was slowly starting to die down as the ecstasy from orgasm was coming down. You slowly felt him pull out of you. Curious, your eyes met his. “But… Sweets,” you whispered, still panting. “You didn’t-”

 

You were silenced by him moving to straddle your chest and inserted his still hardened length inside of your mouth. You winced when you felt him grab a fist full of your hair to force you to look up at him as he pumped into your mouth and edging to your throat. He let out low groans of pleasure each time he hit near the back of your throat before removing his cock from your mouth.

 

“This’ll teach you to run your mouth so much,” He said, giving you a quick, but passionate kiss. You whined into the kiss until he pulled away and shoved his cock back into your mouth, thrusting further into your throat. He groaned when he earned small gagging noises from the back of your throat. He pulled out every so often as to give you small chances for breath and fuck… this felt great too.

 

Throwing his head back as he groaned, Sweet Pea tightened his grip on your hair. “Look up at me,” he commanded. You did as he asked, as your eyes moved up to meet his. He let out another low groan before releasing into your mouth. He pulled out of your mouth and smirked at the small tears forming in your eyes from gagging so much. You slowly swallow his seed before panting again.

 

Grinning, Sweet Pea went to grab his clothes from the floor and began to get dressed. “We should argue some more soon,” he commented, playfully.

 

You pouted at him. “Not fair! I don’t even remember what we were fighting about now!”

 

He shrugged, sliding back on his boxers and then his jeans. “Honestly. I just started that fight as an excuse to have some rough sex. Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are when you get angry?” he said, that trademark, boyish grin gracing his features.

 

You gaped at him. “Sweets! You little SHIT!” you yelled. “Untie me this instant! We are not done talking about this!”

 

He slid back on his flannel. “Oh?” he asked. “If you’re gonna yell at me like that… I think I should leave you like this for a bit longer.”

 

“NOT FUNNY!”

 

“Jesus Christ,” he chuckled as he began to untie you. “I’m joking.”

 

Once released, you quickly hopped off the bed and gathered your clothes.

 

“You are such an ASSHOLE Sweet Pea!” you shouted as you started to get dressed.

 

He couldn’t help but smirk after you.

 

“We can always go another round, babe. I like this game.”

 

Your face flushed red. “Hush!” you hissed. “I hate you.”

 

“I love you too, babe.”

 

_"It's better when it feels wrong."_

 

 


End file.
